


it comes and goes in waves

by bluexshift



Series: tumblr drabbles [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, alec lightwood was born to suck dick and magnus is so so grateful for it, it's 5:30 am and i bring you porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexshift/pseuds/bluexshift
Summary: magnus manages to sit through the most pointless meeting in his life, and alec rewards them both for making it through





	it comes and goes in waves

**Author's Note:**

> written for an ask game on tumblr; thank you [harryshmjr](http://harryshmjr.tumblr.com) for the prompt!
> 
> find me on tumblr at [magnuslightwoodbane](http://magnuslightwoodbane.tumblr.com); and check out the [Shadowhunters Fanfic Nexus](http://shfanficnexus.tumblr.com) too? :)

Magnus had spent the whole of this afternoon’s meeting completely and utterly distracted. He wasn’t usually this flippant about work; if a job was worth doing, it was worth doing well, which by Magnus’s standards was to put his all in.

But this job? Dull as Hell itself. Magnus should know.

The Clave had ordered it; some dispute over some bylaw which meant that Alec and the leader of a small pack of wolves from Queens had to duke it out for two whole hours. All over a law that Alec explicitly said himself was dumb and outdated – and worse, they insisted Magnus be there as a “neutral party”.

Well, either him or Lorenzo, and he was damn petty enough to do it. He had made the best of it, because that was what he did, and had spent the entire two hours staring at Alec’s lips; half out of spite, and half because his mouth was so very pretty.

He assumed the meeting went well, given that he was startled out of his reverie by them standing up to shake hands, and that Alec was wearing the small smile that meant he’d surreptitiously fucked the Clave over all while being a good soldier boy for them.

And that Alec practically dragged him to his office, locked the door, and launched himself at Magnus.

Magnus allowed himself to be pressed up against the wall, Alec firm against him and occupying all of his space and his senses. His lips were warm and insistent, his tongue slick against Magnus’s own, and he could feel Alec’s long fingers slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

“You seemed distracted today, babe,” Alec murmured against his lips when they parted for breath.

“That’s because I was. God, your _mouth_ ,” Magnus groaned. “You have no idea what those lips do to me.” Alec hummed in response

“Maybe that’s what I was put on this earth for,” Alec said, before pressing an open mouthed kiss to his neck. Magnus sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. Neck kisses always made Magnus utterly boneless, and Alec knew that, and Magnus knew that he knew that, so he prepared himself.

To his surprise though, Alec didn’t linger.

He pulled Magnus’s shirt open, pressed another kiss to Magnus’s collarbone, tongue following the path of the bone. “To use this mouth,” he continued, before moving down Magnus’s torso, tongue laving over a nipple and drawing a breathless yell from Magnus.

“To worship you,” he added.

Alec was sinking further down, and Magnus closed his eyes, overwhelmed by sensation. He was following the line of his hipbone now, and Magnus’s dick practically jumped with the possibility. Between his soft lips and pretty eyes, Alec was designed for blowjobs, and he loved giving them far far more than receiving – something Magnus would never not be grateful for.

He was pulled out of his thoughts again as Alec bit down on his hip, hard, and all the blood in his entire body rushed down south. He moaned again, loudly, undisguisable to anyone who might be walking past. Alec licked over where he had bitten.

“The way you deserve to be,” he concluded, as his hands ran teasingly up Magnus’s thighs and reached his belt.

“Fuck,” he gasped. “Alexander, I- I- _fuck._ “ His head was still pressed against the wall, and his eyes remained closed as he processed the insatiable lust firing up every cell.

“Shhhhh,” he soothed, removing Magnus’s belt and tossing it behind them. “Don’t you dare close your eyes on me,” Alec spoke, voice clear and strong, as he undid the buttons of his pants, and pulled them down to rest underneath the edge of Magnus’s underwear.

He opened his eyes with great difficulty, and looked down to see Alec on his knees, breath ghosting over him through his silk shorts, and he thought that sights like this were why ancient nations went to war.

Alec’s breath stuttered, and as his beautiful eyes widened, Magnus realised he’d said that out loud. God, the things Alec did to him, the way simple sentences could make him lose his mind, or urge him to raze things to the ground in order to protect what was his. He reached down then, cupping Alec’s cheek, and Alec leaned into it.

“Beautiful,” Magnus whispered, reverent. “My pretty boy, my love, my light, my-“

“ _Yours.”_

Magnus dropped his hand slowly, and Alec caught it as it fell, pressing a kiss to the base of Magnus thumb and letting it run against his lower lip. The fireplace in Alec’s office sparked into life then; flames burning deep red and passionate as Magnus’s magic reflected his mood in its escape.

His underwear had also made its exodus, somehow, and he dearly hoped it had ended up on the desk of the bureaucratic so-and-so that caused Magnus to waste two hours when he could have had _this._ This, Alexander’s mouth running up the length of Magnus dick, his breathy moan as precum touched his tongue for the first time. Magnus’s eyes were still fixed on him.

Alec closed his eyes, and kissed the tip of Magnus’s cock; a small, closed mouth kiss, and Magnus nearly wept at the tenderness

“Watch me,” he whispered, before taking almost all of Magnus in his mouth. Magnus yelled, desperately tamping down his reflex to thrust forward as hard as he could, despite how much he wanted to. Alec hummed around him, causing little tremors to shoot down Magnus’s spine, clouding his mind with a lust-filled haze.

Alec began to move, then, having adjusted quickly to him. From their very first time, up till now, Alec had always been an attentive lover, approaching Magnus’s pleasure with the same level of determination that he would a mission, or a particularly vexing strategic problem. He had memorised everything that made Magnus wild, and used them all with reckless abandon. He licked along the veins running up Magnus’s cock; he hollowed his cheeks as he sucked; he moved with alternating speed, keeping Magnus on his toes whilst making his knees weak. Magnus could see him palming at his own dick through his trousers, just as turned on as Magnus was in this moment.

Alec sucked dick like it was the only thing he’d ever wanted; and fuck, maybe it was.

Alec’s hands moved then, one coming up from his jeans and the other from its firm grip keeping Magnus’s hips still, to cup his ass. Magnus breathed through his nose at the sight; his cock laying heavy on Alec’s tongue, his lips red and wet around it. Alec opened his eyes, and they were dilated, black almost swallowing hazel; tears gathered at the edges and long eyelashes brushing his cheeks.

Their eyes met, and as soon as they did, Alec moved forward and swallowed him to the root. Magnus nearly came on the spot. Alec’s nose was brushing against his pubic hair, eyes never straying from Magnus’s, and they conveyed everything Alec wanted to say – Magnus just _knew_ , from one look, what he wanted.

He wound his hands in Alec’s hair, gripping tight, and Alec’s eyelids fluttered shut as he moaned around him. Slowly, tentatively, Magnus began to thrust, as Alec stayed perfectly still.

He picked up the pace fast, both of them gasping and moaning and chasing their pleasure; Alec’s hands were groping at Magnus’s bare ass, rolling the muscle, spreading his cheeks, pulling him forward and deeper and Magnus couldn’t help but oblige. He was only half-human, after all.

Magnus could feel the pressure building as he fucked Alec’s mouth, and knew that at least right now, they weren’t doing anything else but this. He didn’t want anything but this, Alec’s mouth on him, right now.

“Alexander,” he gasped. “Alexander- ‘m going to-“

Alec groaned around him, practically screaming his yes, and it tipped Magnus over the edge. Despite the pleasure rolling through him, the waves crashing against the shores of all of his nerves, he still kept his eyes on Alec, just as he’d asked.

He watched as Alec’s Adam’s apple bobbed, throat working furiously as he swallowed, as if Magnus were a great oasis and he were in the desert dying of thirst. He watched Alec as he withdrew, lips still tight around him and moving over every bump, and he watched as his dick pulsed one last time as he did, splattering across Alec’s chin. He sank to his knees then, ability to stand up fucked out him.

Alec was breathing heavily, still quietly moaning to himself, and Magnus drew his thumb across the cum on his chin. Alec’s eyes opened again, and he drew Magnus’s thumb into his mouth without hesitation, tired tongue swirling around the digit. Magnus choked on his gasp; Alec was so beautiful, and here he was, taking everything Magnus had to give him as if he could ask for no greater favour from the gods.

Magnus wanted to repay in kind, to watch Alec’s face as he too lost all composure. “Darling, let me-“

“Oh, it’s- I’m good, I’m- yeah.” Alec laughed, voice croaky. “I already came.”

“ _Oh._ Oh, Alexander. You-“ The fire flared once more, before settling down into embers, its warmth embracing their sweaty bodies.

“I love you,” Alec said, voice still kept at a whisper, those three words only ever meant for Magnus’s ears. “Thank you for being here today.”

“I love you too, my angel. Every moment spent with you is a blessing.”

Even shitty dull meetings could be a highlight when Alexander was with him.

 


End file.
